Dragons and Snow
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Fairy Tail seems to have gone back to its normal self after the Grand Magic Games, but everything is tossed upside down when their strongest team discovers a girl half buried in snow up on Mt. Hakobe.
Fairy Tail's most powerful team was back in business after the whole dragon incident after the Grand Magic Games. Mira had even set aside a job for them on Mt. Hakobe where Natsu couldn't cause any property damage. However, what they weren't expecting as the marched back down the icy slopes was a body lying in the snow. Lucy, of course, was the first one to rush towards her.

"Natsu!" she called, "Come over here and warm her up!"

Natsu obliged, and after digging her out from beneath the frigid snow, which for some reason had no effect on her body temperature, Gray carefully picked her up and the group as a whole increased their pace down the mountain. Soon enough they were running through the streets of Magnolia to the hospital.

Natsu had already sent Happy ahead to tell the master and Wendy so they could meet them. They weren't surprised though, to see that half the guild had shown up to see the mysterious girl they had found. Once she was comfortably lying on a bed in a secluded room they had more of a chance to study her features. She looked a bit on the young side, maybe fifteen or sixteen, with long curly raven black hair, about the same color as Gray's. She had a soft face with a splash of freckles across her nose and pale skin. The girl did however, appear to be on the shorter side. The clothes she was in were tattered and torn, but there wasn't a scratch on her, so anything Wendy tried to do seemed useless.

"Nothing seems wrong with her!" Wendy cried, "I don't know what to do!"

"Do not fret," Makarov said quietly, walking up next to the girl's bed, "She in only sleeping. Something put her body under severe stress, and this is it's way of healing."

"You hear that? It's not your fault child. Now stop crying," Carla said from her post beside Wendy.

"Then what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"The only thing we can," Makarov said with a slightly grim tone, "we wait."

* * *

It took exactly three days, seven hours, and fourteen minutes before the girl's eyes fluttered open. When they did, everyone rushed in to get a glimpse of the girl and her startling violet eyes. The girl however, looked around at the crowd clueless as to what was going on.

Gray took one look at her eyes and his breathing became ragged. He had only seen eyes like that once before. But no. She had to be dead. After all these years she couldn't still be alive. Could she? Before anyone could notice he quickly slipped out of the door.

Questions flooded the room, but one stood out among them: Who are you? The young girl however, didn't say a word. She stared blankly at everyone.

"Everyone back away!" Erza shouted, "Give the poor girl some space!"

The guild members only obliged because it was Erza saying that. If anyone else had tried to shoo them away they would've ignored them. As Erza looked at the girl her expression softened.

"Hello," Erza said, "My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Hello," the dark haired girl said softly.

"My name is Lucy," the celestial wizard said, walking up to the other side of the bed. "What's yours?"

"I- I don't know," the girl stuttered, "I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

All the talking in the background had quickly died down.

"Nothing at all?" Lucy asked, worried.

"Just flashes," the girl responded. "A necklace. A group of men taking me away from my home, or what I assume was my home. Something else that's constantly appearing."

She looked up at their expecting facings, not sure if they would believe what she said next, "A dragon."

Natsu burst forward, "What was the dragon's name? Where is it?"

"I- I'm not sure," the girl said, "All I can remember is pictures and flashes. Not names or places."

Natsu's face held an expression of disappointment. After the whole dragon incident in the capital he seemed even more intent on finding Igneel. The guild started to push forward again, despite Erza's protests. They asked question after question, none of which the girl could answer. Her eyes showed a certain amount of fear at the crowd. Her breathing quickened and she moved back on the bed. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to ignore noise growing in her ears.

"Please be quiet," she said softly, "otherwise I don't think I'll be able to hold it back."

But they didn't hear her soft voice. Frost began to gather on her hands as she held them over her ears. A short squeak escaped her lips and an intense magic power escaped from her body.

Snow began falling from near the ceiling and a thin layer of ice the bed and spread off the edges, trapping the feet of those closest to the bed. Sharp icicles prevented anyone from going near the girl as they grew from the bed. The now frigid room was covered in ice. Who was this girl?

 **Okay, I think this is the worst writing I've ever posted, but I made a promise to a friend that I would write a fanfiction piece for Fairy Tail so here it is. If by some miracle you liked it, please let me know and I'll attempt to write another chapter.**


End file.
